The Tiny Miracle Who Changed The World
by Mizukage909
Summary: It started with a blonde girl, who all of the sudden changed his world into joy... but if course there is always an disadvantage... [A/N: Up for Adoption!]
1. Friends

**I came up with this story while i was writing on a next chapter. Before I forget it i better write it down. Well this time they are just normal students going to school. There will be some dramatic moments now and then, but there will be some cute an funny moments too, so don't worry about. Same as parings. Enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owes Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 1**

**Friends**

Gargh. School still hasn't finished yet. I rested my head on my hand and stared out of the window. It sure was sunny today and the sky is clear blue. Would be a perfect day to eat food outside.

"Dragneel!"

"Huh?" I snatched back into reality.

"Are you listening?" the teacher asked annoyed. I heard some of my class pupils giggle and whispering, but I ignored it.

"Yes!" I replied and rested once more my chin onto my hand. The Teacher sighed an turned back to the black board and continued to write on it.

I haven't focused on class lately, I got distracted of something. Of something that makes me worry.

"Pssst! Natsu!" I heard someone whisper to me from behind. I carefully turned around and saw Levy.

"What is it?" I whispered back, trying not to get the attention from the teacher.

"I have to talk to you after school!"

I nodded and turned to the teacher. I wonder what she wants, hope it's nothing stupid.

* * *

*Ring*

"Class is finished! I'll see you on Monday again!" said the Teacher and closed the book he opened. What a relief. I also closed my book and put it in my bag. I stood up and made my way immediately towards the door.

"Wait Natsu!" I heard someone call my name out. I stopped in the hallway, I turned around and saw Levy run towards me.

"I said; Wait!" she panted. I rolled my eyes, I really got to go. "Anyway, did you forgot that I wanted to talk to you after school?" she asked. I actually didn't forget, I just really wanted to go to see her. I nodded.

"Kind of…" I replied. She sighed and she placed her hands on her hips.

"We are very worried about you. You are just leaving right after school, without leaving us a chance to talk to you! Where and why are you leaving this quickly?" She said worried and she smoothed a bit. So it's noticeable.

"L-Let's just wait for the others to come…!" I tried to get her off topic. She nodded and we walked outside the school and waited for the rest of our friends.

"Oi, Levy and N-Natus?"

"ah…yes it's me, Gajeel." I replied to his kind of a question.

"We haven't seen you in a while, have we?" asked Erza and placed her arm around my shoulder and smiled. I nodded unsure and greeted the rest. We started to walk home.

"Where have you been, squinty eyes?"

"Away" I answered short and buried half of my face into my scarf and crossed my arms.

"That's not an answer!" Gray said annoyed and placed both of his hands behind his head, resting it. I seriously don't want to talk about. I started to scan the place that's surrounding us and i spotted an flower shop…perfect! I'll buy some flowers for her.

"I'll be back! Just going to go into that flower shop for a sec!" I confirmed and started to walk towards the flower shop.

"W-Wait!" Levy ran up to me with her mouth wide open. But it quickly turned into an smirk. She wrapped her arms around my arm and continued to smirk evil.

"Say Nastu…who is the lucky girl?" she asked devilish.

"N-No one!" I stuttered and looked away.

"Then why are you blushing?" she continued to ask random questions. I rolled my eyes and made myself free from her grip.

"Im not blushing! And will you excuse me, Im going to buy some flowers!" and walked towards flower shop.

"I wonder who the girl is!" I heard Lisanna giggle.

"Hope we will meet her soon!" Erza gushed. What's with these people anyway?

* * *

After I brought some red roses, me, Gajeel, Levy, Erza, Lisanna and Jella continued to walk home. I only need to buy the Manga she wanted.

"Ah…This is my house! Anyway till tomorrow."

"Bye, Levy!" we said in unison. I just waved god bye. That went on till it was only me and Lisanna. There was first an awkward silence between us, since it was months ago that we walked home together. She is my neighbor, so I see her more often then the rest, I actually grew up with her, so she is one of my closest friends.

"Say Natsu,…do you really read Love stories?" Lisanna asked and pointed at the Manga I brought.

"N-No!" I assured. She giggled and smirked slightly.

"Then why did you buy volume 3 of Hajimari no Niina? I mean isn't a bit to romantic for you?" she asked in a teasing voice.

"So…who said it was for me?" I butted back. She laughed.

"Haha! I kew it! It has to do something with a girl? Am i right?" she rested her elbow onto my shoulder and smiled at me evil.

"NO!"

She suddenly stopped walking and walked back a few steps.

"Wait! Natsu you lost something!" she called and i watched her picking a letter up that was folded, then I realized it was an picture. She unfolded it and looked at it. Lisanna walked beside me and kept staring at it, till I noticed what kind of picture it was.

"OI! Give it back!" I shouted and tried to grab the picture, but she turned her back at me, making it not possible for me to reach the picture.

"Who is that girl?" she asked nice. I stopped trying to get the picture back, instead I tugged my hands into my side pockets, staring at the ground, letting myself feel sad again.

"Lucy…"

"Mhm…she looked pretty!" Lisanna smiled at the picture. "Where is she now?"

"Not here…"

There was a short pause between me and Lisanna. It's is anyway to late to keep this a secret anymore. I sighed.

"Is she dead?" Lisanna suddenly asked. Oh thank goddess that she isn't dead and Im grateful for that!

"Of course she isn't dead!" I hissed. Lisanna twitched a bit.

"Is that the reason that you leave after school so quickly? To visit her?" She asked smoothly, staring at the picture with a smile. I nodded.

"Say, do you love her?" Love? I can't say it's love, but we are friends and I know her for very long. So it's just in a friendship way.

"No. We are just friends"

Lisanna suddenly smacked my head and grunted. She crossed her arms and stared at me angry. We stopped walking, well she did actually so I did too.

"You stupid!"

"Wait..why am I stupid?" I asked her. She smacked me again. "Ow!" I rubbed my head.

"You stupid because; I know it and you know it, that she is more then just a friends!"

I rolled my eyes and continued to walk again, she followed and handed me the picture back.

"So when are we going to meet Lucy?" Lisanna asked. How am I going to explain her this situation.

"You won't"

She gave me an confused stare. "Why?" I ignored her confusion. She probably noticed that i don't want to talk about it and sighed. We finally reached our houses. She walked up to her door and turned to me once more, giving me a bright smile.

"Ayway! We will pick you up tomorrow! We are going to eat Sushi tomorrow!"

"I don't know if I have time tomorrow." I explained.

"I don't care!" she teased and opened the door. She waved goodbye before closing the door again. She is really thickheaded sometimes. I walked to the house next to her and opened it. I clicked the light on and dumped my bag next to me.

"Im home!" I called through the house. Seems like that nobody is at home at the moment. I shrugged my shoulders and changed my cloths. I washed my face and wrapped the Manga I brought into a pink wrapping paper. Before I leave I should feed my cat. You won't believe it, but he is blue, crazy right?

After that I walked out of my house again and started to walk towards the hospital with the red roses and the present.

* * *

**Please Review. I hope you liked it so far. If you want another chapter then tell me, since it was just an Idea, or should I leave it as a one shot?**

**Tell me!**

**-Kaze909**


	2. Lucy

**Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it. I hope you will also like this Chapter. **

**Chapter 2 **

**Lucy**

I knocked at the infirmary door and waited for a 'come in', as always. I checked if I have everything she wanted before I go inside to her. I turned the door knob and opened the door.

She gave me a bright smile. I had to smile too, since it made me happy if she smiles. "Hey!" I greeted her and placed a chair at her bed and sat on it.

"Hey Natsu!" she greeted back.

"Uhm…I…I brought you a present and some flowers." I gave her the present that was in pink wrapping paper and the flowers. Her cheeks went slightly red and accepted it. "Go on! Unwrap it." I said smiling. She nodded and started to unwrap the present.

"B-But Natsu…you know that you didn´t have to buy me Hajimari no Niina volume 3!" she said stunned and flipped through the pages with gleaming eyes.

"But it's your birthday! Of course I would buy you something!" I pouted. She giggled and leaned forwards to me and gave me a little kiss on my forehead.

"Thanks!"

I was defiantly blushing when she did that and I was happy about it. She placed the Manga and the flowers aside and stared outside the window.

"When are you leaving the hospital?" I asked and rested my arms on the infirmary bed and rested my head on them. She lowered her head and took a deep breath.

"It won't happen that soon!" she said.

"oh..But you will get better soon, right?"

She shrugged her shoulders and sighed. Lucy looked at me and smiled weakly. Why was she smiling, it´s nothing what you can be happy about. Why is every negative thing happen to her? She didn´t do anything to hurt other people.

"How was school? It´s sounds so fun, every time you tell me about it!" she suddenly seems so happy. I lifted my head and cleared my throat.

"Okay…I´ll tell you something! You know Lisanna, right? I told you last time about her." She nodded unsure. "Anyway, today I told her something about you!" I said grinning.

"Really? What did you tell her?"

"That you are Lucy and that you are precious to me…. I actually didn't really tell her that much…" I said kind of sad. I placed my arms on her bed again and rested my head on it, burring half of my face into my muffler. Lucy gave me this scarf, and I never took it off, because this is the most precious thing that she gave me.

She glared at me confused. "Why?"

I sighed. "I don´t know…" I felt slight pressure on my shoulder; I looked up to her and saw her worried face expression. I don´t want her to be worried about me.

"Don´t be sad. I don´t like seeing you sad, okay?" a little smile appeared on her pale face. I nodded and forced myself to smile back.

"Luce?"

She hummed.

"Do you want to, if you can, go with me at night to the Sakura trees and have a picnic?" I asked shy. Her brown eyes widened a bit, but then her face went sad. "Luce?"

"I need to ask the nurse, if it´s okay…" she explained. Well then, why didn't she just say so.

"I will ask her right now!" I gave her a bright grin and made my way towards the door. Before I closed the door behind me, I turned around once more to see her beautiful face. She looked so peaceful sometimes, but sometimes she makes me worry.

* * *

After I asked and ran back to her room to tell her it would be okay. I opened the door and she was still there where I left her.

"And? What did she say?" she asked curious. I sat at the chair and grinned.

"She said it would be okay, but there will be nurse watching over you, you know…" with the nurse part, I was a bit annoyed, but I know and she knows it that it is for her own good.

She clapped her hands together and seemed overjoyed. "That´s great, then I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Yep! I will pick you up at 7 ´o clock!" I confirmed. She nodded. "It's getting late; my mom will worry about me."

"Okay Natsu, I will be waiting for you."

I waved her good bye and walked out of the white building. I hate this white building, the hospital. It makes me sad, sad about Lucy, knowing that I could lose her any day. I growled at that thought. I won´t lose her, she´s my best friend, she wouldn´t leave that easily.

* * *

When I arrived at home, my mom came mad up to me, releasing a dark aura. I gulped.

"Young men, where were you?" she said grumpy and started to tap her foot on the floor, My dad walked passed her.

"Oh boy you better tell her!" he teased. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"I was away."

"Away where?" she kept on asking. I walked to the kitchen and took a seat. My mom followed and took the seat on the other side of the table.

"I was visiting a friend!" I told. My family doesn´t know about Lucy and it´s better that way. She raised an eyebrow and also crossed her arms.

"Which friend?" My mom can be so stubborn. I sighed. I better lie to her, I don´t want her to know about her. I buried my face into my muffler and looked to the kitchen floor.

"Gray…" I lied.

"Natsu…Natsu!" I heard a girls voice call out for me. Running footsteps ran towards me. "Look what I did for you!"

She handed me a piece of paper with drawn figures on it. There was me with my pink hair, my mom with white hair, my dad with red hair and my little sister with blue hair. I noticed there was also a blonde figure standing beside me holding my hand.

"Wendy…who is that?" I asked her and pointed at it.

"That? That´s your girlfriend you keep visiting after school!" Damn. How did she find out? But Luce is not my girlfriend. I sweated out of my forehead and gripped the paper tighter.

"W-Wendy…."

"Natsu…what girlfriend?" my mom asked grumpy. I gritted my teeth.

"Wendy..how did you know?" I busted out. She flinched back and looked at me a bit scared.

"I saw you once walking with her through the park…I was playing with my friends also there…" She explained shyly.

"Natsu Dragneel! I won´t ask again; who is that girl!"

"NO ONE!" I yelled. "She….she…" I felt something surrounding my body.

"Im sorry Natsu…that I made you feel sad about her!" Wendy said. I hugged her back and patted her head.

"It´s okay, you didn´t know!" I smiled weak at her and released our hug. I heard my mom grunt. "She is just a friend!" I explained to her.

"Then why are you so mad about it, Natsu?" she smoothed a bit. Wendy walked away and threw the picture into the trash. She didn´t have to do that. I shrugged my shoulder slightly. She nodded and stood up.

"If you won´t talk about it, then that´s okay! BUT tell me before you leave the house!" she ordered with a mad voice.

"Yes, mom!"

I also stood up and walked up to my room, preparing some stuff for tomorrow. I can´t wait to spend the Sakura night with Lucy. Im gonna make this night unforgettable for her.

* * *

**Review. So...did you like it? If you have questions then please ask me! =^.^= **

**-Kaze909**


	3. Friends with benefits

**So here is chapter 3! Finally! And Thank you sooooo much for your reviews, so I thought I'll make the chapter longer and sorry for making Natsu being out of character, but I hope you guys are not mad at me because of that! Anyway I this chapter has some cute moments with Wendy and Natsu ( since they're siblings in my story ) and Wendy is the age of 6 in my story too! Im so sorry because of that, but if she would've been 12 then it wouldn't make any sense...anway thanks for reading my story. **

**Disclaimer: Mashima-san owes FT and I don't ...sadly *sigh***

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**Friends with benefits**

Saturday day…I love saturdays. I can relax a bit from the five past days of school. I removed the blanket from me and stretched my arms up. I got up from my bed and opened the curtains to let sunshine fall into my not so clean room.

I rubbed my belly and went sleepy to my bathroom to brush my teeth. I was about to open the door when I noticed that some one was already inside the bathroom. I gritted my teeth.

"Wendy hurry up already!" I shouted.

"I was in here first! You wait till Im done!" she shouted back. I heard some noises come out from where she was.

"Wendy, you alright?"

"…"

"WENDY?" I asked louder. I heard some sobs come out of the bathroom. I hastily tried to open the door, but sadly the door was looked, after all it was the bathroom.

"Wendy open the door!" I yelled. I heard a little 'click' from the door knob. Gladly the bathroom door was open. I entered the bathroom and saw my sister crying.

"What happened?" I asked while i sat bedside her. Her eyes were puffy and red and some tears strolled down her face.

"I…I tripped!" she managed to say in between her sobs. I sighed, I thought it was something worse. I picked her up and carried her piggyback to the kitchen.

"Where you going?" she asked while she clung her arms around my neck.

I ignored it and set her on the kitchen counter. She is clumsy and trips a lot, and when I say a lot, means the whole time. Okay that sounds exaggerated but she trips a lot….okay i already said that. I got the First aid box out of one of our drawers and placed it beside Wendy.

"It's not that bad…" she pouted quiet. I also ignored it and placed an plaster on her knee, since it was bleeding a bit.

"There…all done! You can go now and finish of what ever you did in the bathroom!" I said smiling. She shook her head. "What's wrong now?" i asked.

"I don't wanna, what if I trip again?"

I rubbed her head and smiled softly to her.

"You won't trip…you just need to be more careful and if you don't finish than i will never be able to use the bathroom!" I teased, just to change her mind.

She nodded and jumped from the kitchen desk and ran with her pink pony pajamas up the stairs. Typical her. I also started to walk up the stairs when I heard that somebody knocked on my house doors. I rolled my eyes, who can that be? It's like only 7 ' o clock….I checked the time…my jars dropped! It's like 2 P.m! FUCK! How long have I been sleeping for? And why was my little sister still in Pj's!? And where are my parents?

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! I ran to the door, forgetting that I look horrible in the mornings and opened the door.

I felt embarrassed when I saw Lisanna, Gray, Erza, Gajeel and Levy standing infront of my door.

"Hey Natsu….why are you still wearing Pj's?" asked Lisanna. I scratched the back of my neck and gave her an abashed smile.

"Y-You see…I just got up.." I explained awkward.

"God…your such an Lazy geek!" Gray started to mock me, like everyday.

"Im not a geek! And Im not LAZY!" I yelled back.

"Anyway…to stop this 'fight'…Natsu you know why we are here, right?" Lisanna remembered me. Of course I don't forget Important stuff with my friends. We are going to eat sushi today…that's what Lisanna told me.

"We are going to eat Sushi." I said. Erza nodded and grabbed my wrist and drag me outside.

"W-Wait! Im still in Pj's and stuff!" I shrieked. She stopped and turned to me.

"Oh, right. Um…well get changed then, we don't have time for your laziness!" she commanded.

"And make it quick!" smiled Lisanna. I nodded and got changed as fast as I could. I had no time to put in my contact lenses, so I wore my glasses instead. Yep. With them I totally look like an geek, but I don't really care. I was about to open my doors when Wendy came running towards me, with her white dress that was going to her knees. She was even wearing an white sunhat.

"I wanna come too, I want to eat Sushi too!" she said excited and started to ran in circles . That would be the first time that the rest would meet my little sister. She's maybe 6 , but sometimes she is acting like an 4 year old.

"Sure, if you want to." I said and opened the door. Gray bursted out in laughter when he saw me.

"What?!" i hissed.

"You look hilarious with those glasses!"

When I wanted to curse him, I felt slight pressure around my hand, when I realized what it was. I soften a bit and looked down to Wendy.

"Wendy…you don't have to be scared of that douchebag!" I comfort her, since she was hiding behind me. Gray stopped laughing when I mentioned a new name that he never heard.

"Wendy?" he repeated.

"Yeah. She is my sister." I explained annoyed to him.

"You have a sister? And a little one, too?" squealed Lisanna and ran up to me and lowered herself into Wendy's hight. I just nodded.

"Im Lisanna, Natsu's best friend!" She introduced herself and offered her hand to Wendy. Wendy walked shyly in front of me, still grabbing onto my hand and accepted it.

"Im Wendy…" she whispered.

"Oh my gosh…she is so cute!" gushed Levy and blushed. I rolled my eyes. and walked the stairs down of my front yard.

"Natsu?" Wendy said quiet. I hummed. "You have weird friends…"she whispered. I grinned and patted her head.

"Don't worry you'll get used to them! But first we are going to eat some Sushi." She nodded and kept on having an shy face expression towards the rest of the group, who was following behind me.

"Never thought of seeing an soft side of Natsu!" I heard Lisanna whisper to Levy. Levy agreed to her. It's not that bad to have an soft side, I mean she is my sister, of course Im nice to her. Don't get me wrong, Im nice to all people I like and worship.

* * *

We were almost there. We have an favorite Sushi shop where we eat almost every saturday. Well I wasn't here for ages, so let's just say it's my first time after a long time.

"Wow…i never been in a Sushi restaurant…"gleamed Wendy with widened eyes.

"You mean; Natsu never eats with you sushi?" asked Gray in disbelief. Wendy shook her head. "Natsu you're a horrible Brother!" smirked Gray evil.

That son of a-

"Don't talk about my big brother Like that!" yelled Wendy suddenly, she never yells. The group flinched.

"Wendy…don't.." I whispered carefully.

"But he was talking about you bad…" she protested. I smiled at her and shook my head.

"You don't have to do that, he is not worth it." I explained. She nodded unsure. "How about you find an table for all of us?" I suggested.

"Okay!" she ran into the restaurant.

The other ones stared at me with jars dropped. I shrugged my shoulders annoyed. What's so wrong about it.

"What?"

"That. Was. So. Cute!" Levy continued to gush on.

"Did you guys never saw a brother take care of his sister?" I asked confused. Since their reactions lately are weird.

"Well we did, but not with someone like you, ass butt!"

"Don't call me ass butt, Bastard!"

"CUT IT!" Yelled Erza and at once me and Gray stopped. We have no Idea why, but we do. We entered the Restaurant and started to look for Wendy. But somehow I did not spot her nor the rest. Then we heard an childish voice calling out for us.

"Im hear!" announced the girls voice. We turned to the voice and we gladly spotted Wendy. She found an huge table to fit all of us at once and it looked comfy. Luckily the restaurant wasn't that crowded, so she found one of the beast tables of this place. Everybody sat down while Erza ordered for us.

"You sure you just want to eat plain Sushi and not something like we have?" asked Gray curious. My sister nodded playfully and crawled onto my lap, playing with the chopsticks.

"Okay, since it's the first time after a long time that Natsu finally joined us eating Sushi again, we should celebrate!" announced Levy.

"Fine with me!" agreed Gajeel while blushing a bit. I quickly checked the clock to see if it's 7 ' o clock and it wasn't. Good that means I still have some times till I have to pick up Lucy. But before that I have to bake some cookies for the picnic! She loves cookie and I love them too.

"Here we go! One sukiyaki for Gray, one Tsukudani for Levy, simple Sushi for Wendy, Kakuni for Gajeel, Yakitori, for Natsu, one Ramen for Lisanna and one Strawberry cake for me!" Erza placed each of our ordered meal in from of us. [ A/N: Those food types are real Japanese dishes]

I picked up my chopstick but when i saw how Wendy was struggling to get the sushi onto her chopstick, I placed my chopstick aside and helped her eat her food.

"Go on and say 'ah'!" It was kind of embarrassing to feed an 6 year old, but how else would she be able to eat her food. Wendy opened her mouth and really said 'ah'. I carefully shoved the sushi on the chopsticks into her mouth. Oh god, I really have to teach her how to use chopsticks, because Im not going to feed her every time in front of the rest…since , as i said, it's embarrassing.

Lisanna's noodles dropped of her chopsticks onto her plate, leaving her jars open. When I stared at the rest, I noticed that the stared at me the same way as Lisanna.

"What?"

"Nothing!" they said at once and started to eat their food again. I sighed again.

"I want more, I want more!" begged Wendy and grabbed with both of her hands my arm where I held the chopsticks into.

"Oh, yeah right!" and i started to feed her again. I really have the urge to go and visit her, since I really feel bad for not visiting her right now, even though I said I would come at 7 P.m, but still. This time when I bake the cookies, I will try not to burn the edges off like last year when I visited her. She still ate them, since she didn't wanted to make me feel upset about it. It makes me smile, when she tries to make others feel better then herself.

* * *

"Natsu?" I snatched out of my thoughts and turned to the one who called out my name.

"Huh?"

"Natsu we are going it's almost 5 ' o clock!" confirmed Lisanna. The others were already gone, so it was me and Lisanna again.

"Oh sorry, got lost in my thoughts again." I heard some snoring. When I realized that Wendy was sleeping on my lap.

"What time is it again?" I asked.

"It's 5 ' clock." She re-said . My eyes widened, I only have 2 hours left. I picked up my sister to run back home when Lisanna stopped me by grabbing onto my wrist. She looked pretty worried.

"Why are in such a hurry?" she asked carefully. I sat back down again.

"I just remembered that I have to visit someone…" I said. There was a short pause between us.

"Are going to visit Lucy? Why didn't you bring her with us instead?" she offered and clapped her two hands together like it would of been a great Idea.

"Yes Im going to visit her again. I can't just bring her to a place like this!" I mumbled the last sentence. She raised an eyebrow.

"Why can't you bring her to an place like this? Im pretty sure that everybody wants to meet your girrlllllfriend!" she teased.

"I just can't! And she is not my girlfriend!" I yelled and stood up from my chair to walk out of the restaurant with Wendy in my arms.

"Wait Nastu!" she ran after me and grabbed my hand. I turned around to her. "Im sorry that I made you upset about her!" she bowed.

"It's okay…it's not your fault…let's just walk home, I have to bake some cookies." I said and started to walk home with her.

* * *

Lisanna walked beside me, still feeling guilty for what she had said. It's really not her fault. I just overreact when somebody is talking about her, I even have problems speaking or thinking of her name. so I just call her 'her' in my mind or when I say her name. See it's confusing.

"Natsu?"

I hummed.

"Im really sorry!"

"I told you it's okay."

She nodded and placed her hands behind her back and started to hum something. I think I know that melody, but where from? I just started to hum with her. I think my mom and dad are working today till midnight or something, so I don't have to worry about them, but I can't leave Wendy alone at home while visiting Lucy.

"Lisanna?" I stopped humming and so did she. "Can you maybe look after Wendy while Im visiting her?" I asked carefully.

"Of course I can!" what a relieve.

"Oh and don't freak out when you see my cat…." I warned, since my cat is blue.

"Why is that?" she asked confused.

"He is blue…"

"Blue?" I nodded. "Does that even exist?" I nodded again. "Wow…."

I arrived at home and unlocked my door to let Lisanna inside. I and her entered my house and I placed the keys on the desk and knocked my shoes off.

"I'll be right back!" I said and walked with Wendy upstairs to her room. I gently laid her on top of her bed and started to change her cloths into her pink pony pajamas. After that I covered her small body with her pink blanket with Ninjas on them. She totally wanted that pink ninja blanket when we were going shopping. I brushed through her dark blue hair and closed her curtains. Even though it was 5 P.m she is sleeping like an rock. I walked out of her room and leaned the doors closed.

I walked back down stairs to Lisanna who was looking around my house.

"kyaaa!" I heard her shriek suddenly. I rushed down to her to see why she was screaming.

"What's wrong?" I asked when I saw her freaked out face expression

"Th-The c-c-cat i-is really b-blue colored!" she stuttered. I walked next her and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"I told you he is blue!" I teased. She smacked me again.

"It's not funny, I thought you were bluffing!"

"But I wasn't, anyway I have to bake some cookies now. Chocolate cookies."

She sighed and walked with me into my kitchen. I started to get the ingredients out and started baking.

"You need help?" she asked and watched me how I was having a hard time trying to make the cookie dough.

"No…I want them to be special…" I muttered, but clear enough for her to understand.

"She must be very precious to you." she said while smiling. I nodded. Of course Lucy is special so I want to make her special cookies. Oh shit! It's already half past 5!

I quickly shoved the cookie dough into the oven and ran upstairs into the bathroom to wash my face and stuff. I don't want to visit her with my ugly glasses on. Should I gel my hair down or leave it spiky? Maybe a cool vest should do…naaa that would look to much.

I got it, Im going to wear my black jeans, a black t-shirt with my red vest without sleeves. To that my white muffler….perfect. And my natural pink spiky hair.

What's this smelling? Oh no! Not again! My cookies!

"Natsu I think you failed again.." Lisanna giggled. I opened the oven and placed the nearly burned cookies on the Kitchen counter. I tried to wipe the smoke with my hand away, but it made me cough more then before. After an while I could finally see the result of my cookies….

"They aren't that bad.." I mumbled and took a bite form one of them. They actually do taste good. "Mhmmm…yummy! Here have one Lisanna." I offered.

She grabbed one and took a bite as well.

"Natsu they are really good."

"I know!" I said proud. Im not the greatest at cooking, I mostly fail and burn everything but this is the first time not failing.

"Oh my! It's already half past 6, if I don't hurry I will come late." I said to myself and placed the cookies and some other food types into the basket and rushed towards the door. Before I walk outside i turned to Lisanna once more and waved.

"Thanks for taking care of Wendy!"

"Sure! No problem and make sure you give your friend a good time!" she warned and walked back to the kitchen.

"I will!" and closed the door behind me running towards the hospital. I will give Lucy the best time of all times.

* * *

**Don't worry in the next chapter there will be loads of NaLu moments, so keep up reading. Please Review too. **


	4. Sakura Night

**So here is chapter 4. Thanks for the review to all of you who reviewed to this story so far. I really am enjoying keeping on writing to this story. Anyway keep reviewing and reading this story! **

**Chapter 4**

**Sakura Night**

This. Is. Not. For real…COME ON! I know by pressing the `up' button harder doesn´t make the elevator come down faster, but I´m really late. I got the cookies and some other food…her favorite food. I made her favorite type of bento, I really worked hard on it, but as I know I probably failed that too.

So, I squeezed myself into the small spaced room of the Elevator, touching people who I don´t know and don´t care. Without wanting it I groaned out loud. That feeling when everybody stares at you and you know it, is awkward. I quickly pressed the button were the huge number ´4´is printed onto and waited till I arrive.

At the moment when the doors open, I sprinted to her room. I slammed the door open receiving an shriek as a greeting. I panted heavily and started to walk up to her bed.

"I'm sorry that I came late!" I apologized, holding myself back before I completely beg for forgiveness. I heard a slight chuckle and raised my head to see her reason for her slight laughing.

"It´s not even 7 p.m. yet..." she continued to chuckle.

"Oh..." I checked the time again...it´s nearly seven , so i came just in time and a few minutes to early, lucky me. "So you ready? I made bento for you..."

Her brown chocolate eyes started to widen and her pale cheeks turned into a slight red. "And I made cookies..." I grinned.

I helped her get onto her wheelchair and started to push her outside this depressing room. A nurse came later on, just to be safe...but I know that nothing will happen so a stupid nurse won´t be needed.

"Why are you groaning?" asked Lucy. I did it again.

"N-No reason..." I stuttered in embarrassment. We, well I actually walked, outside the hospital to the river with loads of pink blossom trees; it looked like they were glowing almost. This view of those blossom trees are breathtaking, I could say.

I spread out the blue blanket I took with me and placed four stones in each corner, so the blanket wouldn´t just fly away. The nurse helped Lucy get off her wheelchair and sat her on the blanket. I took out the food and placed it in front of her and me.

"Here… your bento..." I said no more than a whisper. She grabbed it and opened the lid; a slight gasp escaped her mouth as soon as she completely opened the bento.

"This looks so delicious!" Lucy took the chopsticks and started to eat. I know that she will get better soon and then we could spend more nights like this without worrying about this kind of things. I also took my bento I made myslef, I really forced myself to eat this thing I created.

"Natsu..." she placed the food away and stared at me very serious. I also put my bento away. I hummed in responds. "I...I..." she began to stutter. Why is being nervous, I mean I'm not a stranger anymore like three years ago when I first meet her, that was really funny that day.

"..You!"

"Wha?" What did she say again? Ah shit...I didn´t listen, I was lost in my thoughts again, I'm a complete idiot. On the look on her face, she seems to be disappointed kind of.

"Nothing." She resumed and grabbed one of the cookies. But what did she say? If i didn´t know it better, I think the second word was the hardest word to get over with. Maybe Lisanna is right, maybe Lucy is really more than a friend. Should I just give in?

"Lucy...?"

Just say it, it´s one life opportunity. It´s too late, she is staring at you with expectations. Natsu you can do it...Lisanna is right...I do really do, maybe.

"Natsu?"

"Oh...Um...I...need to tell you something..." this is so not like you Natsu, you´re acting like a complete dork right now. Those are just three stupid words...maybe not stupid but important. This is the right time to give it a try.

"Then go on...tell me!" she smiled cute. I felt heat rising up to my cheeks. You didn´t even practice at home, okay Natsu calm down, take a deep breath and tell her like a real men would do!

"I...I..." I can´t tell her, what if I hurt her, what if I will do something wrong? What if she doesn´t like that Idea of that?

"Natsu come on...I'm not stranger anymore!" she kept on smiling sweetly on her white face. Right, she is right...I must tell her.

"I'm maybe a dork and stupid and act sometimes like a geek with huge glasses or maybe Im not good enough, but I know it, well actually I don´t, but I really started to love...you." I whispered the 'you' part in one kind of a way.

Why wasn´t I looking into her eyes, why was I trying to avoid her stare. Am I regretting this? I'm not sure how she is looking at me right now, but to be true I don´t really want to know it either.

"You are not maybe a dork, you are one!" she teased and started to giggle. I raised my head to her with wide open eyes, I guess.

"So...you don´t think it´s awkward; what I have just said?" I asked confused. She shook her head and crawled next to me and rested her head onto my shoulder.

"It´s called confessing...and it´s nothing wrong about it." She explained calmly. Confessing...I heard about it, of course! I just confessed.

"And you are not rejecting?" I asked. She shook her head once more. "And it´s okay if I stay by your side?"

"As long as I'm here, I'm okay with that!" a weak smile appear. Right...

"I´ll make sure of that! Before you know it, you´ll be going to school again and maybe to the same one as me!" I tried to comfort her by forcing myself to grin as wide as possible.

"And how?" she asked weak.

"Don´t know, but I'm sure of my decision!" If I'm not wrong...

There was no responds just a huge gab of silence covered this awkwardness. Sighing won´t change anything, it just letting us realize that we can´t actually change the situation.

"Natsu...promise me something..." she suddenly said. I must be prepared for everything she's going to ask you. Just agree with her on her favor from you.

"If I'm out of hospital...can you show me everything, everything you told me about? Your friends and that Sushi restaurant… just everything." She sighed with a smile.

That voice, did this voice just really belong to her? It sounded so forced and sad. It sounded that she knew that her wish might never become true? But it will come true, that's what wishes are for, right?

"Of course I will that´s what friends are for!" I agreed.

"Yeah…friends…"

I couldn´t really describe this situation. I don´t really know whom I am right now, does my name really belong to me? Does this body even fit with me? But the only thing that really lit up my inner self was Lucy… before I meet her, I felt weird, not fitting into this world.

Of course my friends were always there for me or still are, but it´s just not the same when I´m with her. Of course there is still Lisanna, who I grew up with.

"Lucy?" I tapped her on the shoulder, but it seems that she has fallen asleep. It must be late by now, so better take her back to her room. The nurse lady helped me to put her back into the wheelchair. I quickly grabbed my stuff and placed it back into the basket and walked with the nurse to Lucy´s room.

I placed her back into her bed and covered her with those white blankets, there were three of them, no wonder, if Lucy had only one blanket she would freeze to death….next time I should bring her a better blanket that keeps her warm.

I walked back to the door starring at her for just a little more, before I turned off the lights and walk back home. She is sure one of a kind.

I closed the door and walked slowly back home, hope Lisanna isn´t too angry at me for being this long away…oh well just going to bake some cookies for her too when I get back.

I unlocked the house door and placed the keys aside. The lights are still turned on, so Lisanna must be here still.

"Anybody home?" I called through the house. There was no responds for a moment when I heard snoring coming out of my living room, so I started to follow that noise.

There was a snoring Lisanna sleeping on my couch, still forgotten to turn off the TV. I should probably wake her up and tell her to that she could go home now…..but it´s late, so she could just sleep over for a night. I checked the time and yep it´s way too late to tell her that she should go home. And it would be rude too.

So I covered her with the blankets that were beside the cough and turned for her the TV off and clicked the lights off as well.

Man, was this some of a day…first Sushi and then Luce….did I just call her Luce? Luce…Luce…mhmm, who cares, it´s a cute nickname for her.

Hope I'm not getting this weird and strange dream again, like the past few weeks. It´s a really strange dream…I´m just walking, not even walking really, around this empty place. Every time when someone passes by, I try to call out for them but they don´t notice me. Till I noticed that I don´t have neither a voice nor a body.

Let´s just wait and see what´s going to happen tomorrow. I yawned before I fall asleep too.

_There. There it is again, this strange world...this world full of nothing. And where is my body? Is there anybody? Anybody..._

_Do I have to walk around again to find someone who helps me? This is going to be a long walk before I find someone again crossing my way._

_But first of all I need to find my body..._

_When I found it, it felt like I was an empty soul, it didn´t even look like my body, just a puppet with no face. Is this even my body? It doesn´t even fit to me._

_My arm is keep falling off, I can´t even run or walk faster than this speed. I dragged myself through this world. Why isn´t there anybody? Why am I the only one? _

_Is there a reason for this, for being alone? Am I waiting for something or some one, some one who helps me to get out of this world? If yes, then who is it?_

_And every time I wake up, sweeting everywhere, I keep ending up in my room again._

Hngnn... That dream is giving me headache every time. I stood up and opened my Curtains, it was raining outside this time… glad I wasn´t Planning to go today to the Sakura tree….it would have been terrible. I should go for a shower…I´m sweeting as hell. But this time I´m making sure I get to use the bathroom first.

I was going to open the bathroom door, when I noticed somebody else was using it at the moment.

"Wendy make it quick!" I yelled, but kind of whispered too, since I guess my parents came home late.

"Umm…Natsu…It´s me…not your sister…" came back as responds. Oh god…this did not just happen, I completely embarrassed myself right now.

"Urgh…Sorry Lisanna !" I started to scratch the back of my neck. I heard a slight giggle. Guess then I must use the shower later then.

I went into Wendy´s room to see if she was awake and no she wasn´t. I wonder where my parents are. They actually never come home that late, well they still haven´t come home yet.

I yawned and walked down to the kitchen to make breakfast for Lisanna and Wendy.

"Natsu, I´m done using the bathroom now." Called out Lisanna and she walked beside me. "Oh and how did it go yesterday?"

"It went well." I said and started to mix the dough for some pancakes. "Oh and thanks for taking care of Wendy!"

"No Problem that's what friends are for, right?" she said and smiled at me. I nodded in agreement.

"You know, you could have woken me up yesterday to tell me to go home, right?" she asked kind of abashed.

"Sure, but I think that would have been rude to do that…." She laughed at that point. I grunted and continued to cook the pancakes.

"Good morning Natsu- niii…" Wendy walked beside me and hugged me sleepy around my waist, watching me prepare breakfast. I stroke through her hair and grinned at her.

"Morning!"

"Im hungry…are you making food?" she asked shyly ,I guess, because of Lisanna. She still doesn´t know that her that well, so she is remaining shy towards her.

I nodded and gave her the first pancake and placed it onto the table. My stares went over to Lisanna, who looked like she was going to burst out at any moment.

"Lisanna?"

"That scene was just too cute!" she shrieked and pinched Wendy´s cheeks very tight.

* * *

**Well that´s it for now, I hope you like this chapter too, I really worked hard on this one, and Im very sorry that I took this long to update the forth chapter, it´s just that I really had no Idea what write. I really want thanl you guys with the reviews, it encouraged me to write more chapters**. **So keep up reading and reviewing. **


	5. Date'

**So here is chapter with some help from **_**TivaNaluKick4evs**_** and giving me some Ideas for the 5th chapter. *Bows* **

**Thank you for your supporting and reviewing. ! Kawaii! Thanks guys, thanks! Anyway enjoy and keep up reading. And I finally finished chapter 17 on one of my different story, since you guys reviewed and kept on reading it and stuff. Im really pleased with it. So yeah... here it goes**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**'Date'**

So it is monday. That means school and basketball practice too, I do really like playing basketball and Im giving my best so I could also play in the finals. That would be so awesome.

"Wendy! Are you ready? We don't have the whole day!" I knocked on her bedroom door. She is kind of scared to walk alone to school, so I walk with her first to her school and then I walk by myself to school.

"Wait! I can't find my other shoe!" She called back with her childish voice. I sighed and walked into her room. I walked beside her and scanned her room. "I-I just c-can't find it!" she started to sob a little.

I kneeled down into her hight and took her hand. "Don't worry! We'll find it." I tried to comfort her with a smile. "So...where did you last saw it?" I asked while I also picked her up.

"I don't know..." she mumbled sad. "I guess I last saw it under my closet..." she said and wrapped her arms around my neck. I nodded and walked to her white closet and carefully looked under it, trying not to hit her head on the floor.

There was indeed a shoe. So I grabbed it and handed it to Wendy and smiled. "There you go!" She took it with an surprised happy face. She jumped off my arms and quickly changed into her long lost sandal.

"Thank you Natsu!" and she hugged me tight. "Well let's go then! We are going to be late!"

I was totally not the one who lost the shoe. I rolled my eyes and grabbed her bag and mine and walked with her hand in hand towards the door. I should not go without my keys, how else would I be able to enter my house again. We walked out of my front yard towards her school.

"Are we going to visit Lisanna one day again?" she asked all of the sudden. Well why not, Lisanna clearly loves Wendy.

"Of course we can. But I thought you don't like her." since Wendy hasn't talked to her much yesterday. She squeezed my hand tighter and stared half ways to the ground.

"I do like her..." she said shyly. She really does make me laugh sometimes. Wait that reminds me of something.

"Wendy, did you eat breakfast this morning?" I asked curious. She immediately flushed and she squeezed my hand tighter. She slowly shook her head. I thought so...

For some reason I stopped walking. She also stopped walking and stared at me confused. I suddenly grabbed her other hand and went into her hight.

"Natsu?"

Mom and dad are rarely at home, so I take care of Wendy the most of the time. But sometimes she drives me insane.

"Wendy...let's go and meet Lucy!" Wh-Why did I just say that? Why do I want her to meet Lucy? Maybe because I told her once about Wendy and she really wanted to meet her?

"You mean a date? A real date with my big brother?" she asked excited and jumped slightly up and down. You could call it a date...in some way. But what about Lucy?

"S-Sure. Let's call it a date!" I grinned and stood up in my hight again. "I'll pick you up after school." She nodded in agreement and kept on smiling. A date...Yep, Im having a proud date with my little sister and my best friend.

After I walked her to school, I had to walk all the way back to my school and that's a whole new hour. I'll just have to make sure that Lucy is able to come outside to the cafe. I know an awesome cafe i used to go to with Wendy when she was an toddler. But I could guess that Wendy doesn't remember anymore.

It's not a real date, of course, it's...how do you call it...that's it! It's called a play date. It's not a real date though, because I think Lucy deserves better then me. Im just an plain old school loser with a few friends and some old fashioned glasses who makes you look like an complete dork or geek. So yeah, Lucy defiantly deserves better then me.

Oh no... I forgot to take off my Pajamas before I got changed into my school uniforms...this is not happening, this is just an dream Natsu, so calm down, calm down, calm dow-

"Oi Flame Lame! Wait up!"

From where do I know that voice who I hate the most! I felt slight pressure on my left shoulder, for some reason I squeezed my eyes together. Why was I trying to hide myself, it wouldn't really help to close my eyes. But I closed them anyway.

"Helllooo? Earth to Natsu!" he started to talk to me. I opened my eyes again and crossed my arms.

"What you want?" I asked annoyed. Even though it was good to talk to an old 'friend', I do always fight with him every time I see him. He smirked and placed his hands on his head and rested it.

"You better loose today in basketball. Because Im so gonna win this time!" Ice brain started to dream off again in words. We are in the same team, but I really wish I wasn't; since Gerard is the basketball captain. And he is really quiet the most of the time, so yeah my team is stupid. But Im going to do everything to play in the finals, I wish she could come and watch me, but her health wouldn't take that much stress; so no...she probably won't come.

"Say, Natsu. Wh-"

I had to cut him off.

"You never talk to me while using my name, so what happened?" I asked suspicious. He rolled his eyes annoyed. Well he never does, except if something happened.

"Nothing happened, it's just that...that..." he stopped stuttering.

"Don't tell me that you're gay and crushing on me" I said disgusted.

"Wait...What? WAIT! HELL NO! If I would be gay, what Im clearly not, I wouldn't be crushing on you!" he yelled.

"Geez calm down!"

I really thought for a moment that he is gay, no wonder if he is stripping his cloths off the whole time in school. Well I had no problem with that, as long if he keeps his distant away from me. I tugged my hands into my side pockets and buried half of my face into my muffler.

"Natsu, what's wrong with you?" he suddenly asked. Why would he ask a question like that, he never asks me that. I stared at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean 'what's wrong with you'?" since he asked me that with an awkward friendly voice. He nodded.

"Forget it.." he sighed and continued to walk. After an hour of walking, I should just take the bus next time, we finally arrived school. I should really skip the first class lesson. I don't really like Math, I hate it.

But I do really like walking the hill up to my school. The blossom trees , which are planted beside the path, look breathtaking in spring. If i wouldn't be walking with Ice pants ( what sounds weird ) I would just stop walking for a second and stare at them. I know it's sounds awkward, but yeah I just do so. And sometimes I come late for class.

I entered school , with Gray, and walked upstairs to our class. I stopped at second floor and started to think if I should walk to the rooftop and take a nap.

"Oi, you coming?" he asked and turned around. I shook my head and continued to walk upstairs. "Okay." I heard him say. Students are not allowed to hang out on the roof top, but I still do.

I don´t always skip class to go up here, but sometimes I just do, to avoid stress or hard work. I know Im lazy but there is nothing I can do about it. That's why I fight a lot with my parents and Wendy is just to little to understand really. It's funny that clouds don't have the same shape twice...okay that was not necessary, but I just wanted to say that.

What is that? It looks like a firefly, but it floats kind of. It doesn't seem to be a bug... it looks like a small floating light ball. I want to reach it. But it's gone now as soon as I reached for it.

That was weird.

* * *

The school bell woke me up. How long have I been sleeping for now? Doesn't matter school is finished and I can go on a 'date' with my little sister and Lucy. I stood up and grabbed my bag. I wonder if the others noticed that I haven't been in class today. Of course they would notice, they even noticed that I've been gone after school.

I walked down stairs again with an quiet annoyed feeling inside my chest. It's heavy. Why do I feel so annoyed and who or what is the reason? Who cares, I shouldn't acted annoyed in front of Wendy or her.

I got to make sure that the others aren't here, because they would start asking me random question and I don't have time for that since , as you know, I have to pick up my little sister and make her ready for the so called 'date' with Lucy. The cafe Im going to; is somewhere near the hospital, so it's safer for Lucy and it's safer for me too.

I made it outside the school without being spotted! Im turning into a super Ninja with pink spiky hair!...sort of... Im a complete dork not only on the outside but the inside too. I should better run towards her school... or take the bus... yeah Im taking the bus.

"..."

Fucking shit! I forgot Basketball practice... first the coach will kill me (or murder, even though it's the same thing) and Gray will teas me the whole week, no months! He will rub this under my nose for more then a month...Why...why am I born? I should commit suicide... that really sounds exaggerated. But I do not really have a reason to be here, besides from Lucy...

Natsu cut it! Don't think negative, somewhere out there is a reason. A reason to be here on this world, you even started to dream weird things about a person that is waiting for you... I should concentrate, before I go completely lost and don't find Wendy's school or Wendy herself.

Perfect! This is my stop, so I fast walked outside the blue bus. I wonder why it's blue. That was again an unnecessary thought. I walked over the road towards Wendy's school. There were lot's of other children who are Wendy's age. Oh there she is, standing right in front of her school entrance. It's actually easy to spot an blue haired girl, because you don't get to see someone with blue or pink hair everyday. No I didn't dye my hair pink it's natural hair color.

"Natsu!" she ran up to me and hugged me tight, almost making me fall back. I also wrapped my arms around her to greet her back.

"So you ready? Ready to meet Lucy?" I asked and started to walk back to the bus station. She took my hand and nodded with an happy smile.

"I wanna meet Lucy."

I stroke through her blue hair and again a weird Idea popped into my head. "Wanna piggyback ride?" I asked.

"yes!" she squeaked happy and hopped onto my back and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Okay but hold on tight. Don't want you to fall off my back and hurt yourself!" as soon as I said that she clung her arms around my neck and giggled slightly.

So I decided to walk home instead of riding the bus.

* * *

I finally arrived home and opened the door. I dumped my bag beside me and placed the keys on the table. Wendy hopped of my back and also dumped her bag beside my bag.

"Now get changed, because we want to meet Lucy!" I said grinning.

"Okay!" and ran up the stairs to get changed. I also got changed and grabbed some money for me, Wendy and Lucy (Of course!). After an while me and my sister were finally ready to take off.

She had an light blue dress on that was going to her knees and to that an light blue sunhat with an white bow tide around it. We walked outside our house and started to walk.

"So where does she live?" she asked suddenly. Oh boy, I forgot to tell her that Lucy is in hospital... I started to sweat.

"You see..." Okay Natsu, calm down. You can't hide anymore, you asked her and she said yes, so there is no turning back! "We are going to hospital..." I mumbled.

"Hospital? Are you sick?" she asked worried and grabbed with both of her hands one of mine.

"No, Im not sick..." I assured and smiled, but soon vanished when I realized that I still have to explain her why we are going to hospital. "Lucy is in hospital..." I muttered. Her mouth shaped into an 'o'.

There was a short moment of silent, till she started to laugh again. Why did she laugh? Why am I asking this to myself, I can just ask her.

"What's so funny?" I slightly mocked. She covered her mouth, trying hard not to laugh louder.

"Daddy told me laughing is the best if you are sick!" she stopped laughing and stared at me serious. "Lucy should laugh realllllly often then!"

If life would be that easy, I sighed to myself.

"Anyway let's pick up Lucy and go to the cafe, what do you say?" I suggested and grabbed one of her hands.

"Okay!" she agreed and walked with me (of course) towards the hospital.

* * *

**I would like to thank all of those who reviewed so far. It makes me all fuzzy and happy inside. It really gives me courage to write more to this story. So keep up reviewing. **


End file.
